spikes adventure
by mr.storyman
Summary: spike will be having a sexy adventure in ponyville
1. Chapter 1

Hi, mr story man here and this is a new time for me to shine it is also time for a new MLP FIM fanfiction like the other one this story will also have a lot of sex rated material but you see I got a problem when it comes to writing I not that good got great ideas but, cant get them from my brain to the word document. So I was hopeing you the reader could help out with that if u see grammar mistake please tell me also if you got any ideas I'm always happy to read them just comment or if u really want me to read them PM and ill get to it asap. Now on to the story.

It was a beautiful day in ponyville the sun was shining there was not a cloud in the sky everything was at peace but not for long you see for a special dragon was about to have his life get flipped upside down.

Spike awoke as if it was any other day, he of course was up way before twiligt was so he could cook her a morning snack he hated her this past few weeks ever since the library/house was destroyed by that battle he know lived within the castle that grew in ponyville. He hated it, y did he hate it so much because he had to clean the whole god dam thing and if he didn't do a good job he got yelled at by twilight says a castle needs to look spotless, if it wernt for her nice looking flank he be out of there in a second

**SPIKES POV**

Man I don't think I can pt th much more of this shit as he was making twilights pancakes, if only there was a way of getting her back then an evil grin spread across his face he grabed a hold of his semi hard cock and started to pump it it it soon became hard and stiff after sometime he felt that good feeling he took aim at the batter then sqrited his cum in it, mixing it in with the batter he made her pancakes then called twilight down

**3****rd**** person **

Twilight came down the stairs and greeted spike and said that he did a somewhat good job on the castle she was really impressed by his work when she got to the table smelled the pancakes she said the smelled really good she took a bite and was soon scarfing them down one after the other she said what did you put in thease thaey sre so good! Ohh just some special ingredients.

**Well there it is the 1****st**** chapter of the new story it is about spike again just because of all the shit he has to put up with on the show. Let me know what u think also I need someones help pre-reading the chapter b4 I put them up u need to be quick when doing so if u would like to do that pm me **


	2. the amulet

HI guys just to let you now this is rated m for sex reason spike will have sex with girls and guys of all ages don't worry ill make sure you know a graphic scene is cumming up.

Chapter 2

Spike exited the castle and went for a little stroll he came across a few shops that interested him but soon he found his way to the dark side of pony town he had been there before a couple time all that was there was a few strip joints and a shop or two that sold well different items but on the end of a conner spike saw something a new shop called fire phantoms gifts of dark magic. Spike being spike he went in to see what kind of "gifts" they sold in side he found a old looking pony who greeted him why hello there young drangon what can I do for you today the elder pony asked. Well just wondering what it is you sell here spiked asked. " all sorts of magical items some more darker than others" the elder pony spoke. Well I was wonder what kind of items you way have that if used would make a pony fall in love with you spike asked. Oh a very horny dragon I see, well I do have one item you may like, the amulet of plaisir is what you seek I just so happen to have it right here said the elder pony as he pulled out the amulet and your in luck im selling it for only 200 bits. Upon hearing the price spike happily paid for it using the money he saved up for a train ticket and bought the amulet. As spike walked back to his home he remembered he forgot to asked how it work so he turned around and headed back to the store only to find THERE WAS NO STORE and when he asked a nearby pony they said there hasn't been a store there in over 200 years. So spike just brushed it off and went back on his back to the castle he remembered he had to stop by sweet apple achars and pick up a buddle of apples for twilight. As he waked there he was looking over the amulet and noticed no rules on how to use it, not looking where he was going he bumped into big mac and that's when things got weird, the amulet started to glow a bright white spike then looked at big mac whose eyes had turned a bright white then a dark red.

**!warning!warning!**

Well hi there spike hows it going my little sexy dragon friend said big mac as he step towards spike. Umm good responded spike. Mm that good big mac said as he was showing of his harding cock say spike how about we have a little fun. Umm no thanks big mac said spike as he stepped backwards only to fall the the ground. To bad mac said as he positioned himself over cause I want you bad said mac as he plunged his 9 inch cock into spike ass. Spike was now in pain not ever having something shoved into his ass before was now squirming to get free but big mac put his front hoofs on spikes arms big mac then began fucking the shit out off spikes rear pounding it until he cummed in his ass causing spike to moan. Big mac then pulled out of spikes ass only to walk in front of him telling him to suck his cock but right before he stuck it in spikes mouth, spike said I wish this would end right now. Than macs eyes went white again then back to normal.

**End of "bad" stuff**

**What's going on big mac asked. Spike responed I came here to pick up my order of apples. Oh ok said big mac as he went and got the right amount of apples and handed them over to spike have a nice day said big mac and then he went back to work. **

** Spike then went back home then headed to bed and thought about what just happed it was the amulet no dought but what cased it to go off well that's a problem for tomorrow he said as he fall asleep. **


End file.
